Never Alone
by Tiger Lily Kitty
Summary: Twilight is now many years older than we remember her. Her friends would be gone long ago, but it seems that Twilight isn't ready to give up on them.. Warning: Contains Blood and Death.
1. Chapter 1: Party Planning

**Never Alone**

 **By Tiger Lily Luna**

 **Warning: This fanfiction contains gore, blood, death, and other elements that may not be suitable for younger viewers. If the thought of a My Little Pony character dying or being injured does not appeal to you, please leave now.**

 **Viewer's Discretion is Advised.**

The tall walls of the castle loomed high overhead of anypony that would enter the castle. Though it had been there for many millennia, the crystals and jewels still sparkled with even the faintest of light. The floor made of rock and ancient carpet almost glistened, still without a single scratch after all these years. The pale light of day shone through the stained windows. And in this huge, crystallized castle, there was only one sound. One whisper throughout the entirety of it all, almost swept away by time.

That sound was hoofsteps. The hoofsteps of one, single mare. Her long, tricolored mane almost brushing the floor. Unlike the crystals that the castle consisted of, her mane shimmered with a new, different light. She spoke no words as her hooves tapped against the cold stone, sending a shiver up her spine that she didn't acknowledge. The dark purple eyes she had stared almost blankly ahead, with no care for anything except her destination.

As she walked, she passed a large, purple doll. "Hello, Spike." She said in a calm, almost friendly tone. The doll's green button eyes stared back at her for a moment, before she disappeared from its field of vision. She paid no further attention to it or anything else as she approached a large door. Unlike the rest of the castle, the door appeared to be dingy and old, as if abandoned after all this time.

She blinked once, and her horn lit up a magnificent pink aura. In an instant, a loud creak could be heard. She took a single step back as the door opened by itself. Without a word, she lit her horn with an illumination spell and trotted down, the doors closing behind her. The steps were made of wood, rotting and smelling of outdoorsy moss and fungi. They bent slightly with her every step, and she made a mental note to repair them later. Finally, she had reached the bottom. Ahead lay several other doors, but these, like the door behind her, were different. They were not dingy, or rotted, or splintered. The doors were not stained, or broken, or faded. They were so polished and clean they almost glowed the magnificent gold they were made of. Apart from this, each bore several gems taking the shape of a symbol.

It was at that moment that the alicorn spoke again. "I feel like having a party. Don't you?" She asked, turning to face one of the doors. The door's symbol was three balloons. She looked to a small table next to it. On the table lay a music box. It was colored with vivid pinks, blues, and green. The lavender pony levitated the box up and opened the door while slowly winding the box. A small sound came out as she entered the room. Bright, fun filled colors and decor dotted the walls. Streamers hanging from the ceiling. Deflated balloons lining the floor. With a swift and simple effort, the balloons were reinflated and the pony stepped slowly over building blocks, board games, and a rubber chicken found on the floor.

She reached her destination at the end of the room, another doll. Light pink with a mane like cotton candy, sewn so delicately and realistically that to say it really was a doll would be unimaginable- if not for the sky blue buttons for eyes, and the sewn on smile (she) bore. The music box was rewound and set onto the floor close behind her. "Wake up, Pinkie. It's time to play!" The alicorn said enthusiastically, her horn's aura beginning to glow with black and yellow. A twisting, almost reptilian tendril made its way from her horn and into the doll. With a grin, she released the magic and watched it unfold. The tendrils twisted into and around the doll, and then seemed to pull something out. Seconds later, a life sized pony lay before her. Her mane and tail matched the doll's perfectly in color, save for small patches of red staining her fur. However, the mane and tail of the earth pony were straight and droopy.

She gasped for air, taking a moment to pull air into her lungs before looking up at the alicorn. Her eyes dilated in horror as she saw who it was. Her high pitched voice let out a plea for mercy. "Twilight!" She gasped. "Please, don't do this anymo-o-o-ore!" She broke out in sobs. The lavender pony gave her a sympathetic look, almost crouching so she could reach the mare's height. Twilight ran a hoof through the tangled pink mane, its owner gasping and holding her breath. "Oh, Pinkie.. Why won't you understand..? I'm doing this for us, remember? Our _friends_ , Pinkie." Their eyes met, one staring with terror and the other a calm gaze. There was a long pause. Finally, it was Twilight that interrupted the silence. "Come sit. Your mane needs poofing." The sympathetic look faded.

She sat in a rocking chair, pulling a small pillow in front of it and patting the pillow for Pinkie to sit on. Sighing with droopy ears, Pinkie sulked over to Twilight and did as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2: Planned Event

**Chapter Two**

 **Warning: This Chapter Contains Mild Gore**

Pinkie Pie sat quietly on the pillow she was on top of, trembling faintly as her old friend brushed the tangles in her mane. "It's been too long, Pinkie." Twilight said calmly, a hint of sorrow in her tone. "But it's not important!" Her voice quickly became more confident as she continued. "We're going to have a party, Pinkie! And who is better than _you_ to plan such an event?" She continued decisively, plugging into the wall a hairdryer she created out of thin air. Pinkie squeezed her eyes shut in resistance to the warm air in her mane. As the hairdryer increased the plume in her fur, Twilight curled it with magic. It took a whole of about fifteen minutes, but Pinkie's hairstyle was complete.

Twilight sighed, exasperated. "You know, Pinkie, this would take a lot less time if you just cheered up!" She said grumpily. "I-I'm sorry, Twilight.." Pinkie whimpered, swallowing hard. The alicorn rolled her eyes. "Don't get SADDER!" She groaned as Pinkie recreated the opposite of what she had asked for. "Just cheer up." With that, the materials she had just created disappeared with a zap and a flash of her horn. The two mares stood, Twilight much taller than Pinkie. She gazed around the room, a scowl engraved into her face.

"Pinkamena, does this look like an acceptable state to leave your room in?" She scolded in a angry but motherly tone. Her voice resembled that of an exasperated babysitter. Pinkie gulped, shyly forcing a smile. "Um, whoops." She muttered, giggling like she had a guilty conscience.

"Pinkie, Clean it. _Now_. How are we supposed to have a party if you don't clean up first?" Twilight pointed out, walking to the door. "I'll be back in a moment, I need to do something. What's a party without costumes?" She laughed cheerily, yet.. emptily. Pinkie Pie stared after her as the door was shut and locked from the outside. She was locked in, with no choice but to do as Twilight told her or face the consequences. The music box glowed as a magical seal was placed over it, receiving several winds. She glanced at it before picking up the building blocks.

Now in the small hallway again, Twilight looked at the door with blue jewels making up the appearance of three bigger jewels. She levitated a blue and white music box, finely decorated with gems and glitter. The handle was wound as she entered the new room. Everything was just as beautiful as the music box, and the doll sitting at the sewing machine was no exception. Twilight stepped closer, about to cast the spell. That was when something caught her eye. "Oh, Rarity! I forgot about our mistake last time!" She said, starting to cast it. The left forehoof of the doll was sewn into a piece of fabric, the entire thing a disgusting blackened yellow. The stench of salt filled the air and the pony became what a moment ago had been the doll, which was levitated out of the way.

The newly awakened unicorn gasped and screamed as agony shot through her hoof. Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance, unfazed by the pained outburst. "Oh, shush. It's not that bad, Rarity." She took a pair of scissors and cut the threads attaching her limb to the cloth and the sewing machine. Rarity panted in pain, sharply drawing her hoof to her chest, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Warm blood welled from her wounds, and stained her once white fur even further. Twilight ignored her, and instead created a basin of water. "Rarity, come here." She said sternly. "I need to wash your hoof." Without waiting for the unicorn, she levitated her over and began briskly washing off both the dark, hardened blood and the red, fresh blood.

Rarity yelped as Twilight washed her injury too roughly. "Twilight, please!" Her friend huffed, but stopped. "Honestly! Just be quiet!" Ignoring her wails, she finished cleaning the hoof and bandaged it with a heavy gauze. The whimpering Rarity staggered backwards, bumping into a wall. "Oof!" The surprise almost sent her tumbling forwards. At this, the angered Twilight's left eye twitched. "Quit messing around! Listen here." She hissed, making the white unicorn gulp. "You are going to make dresses. Party dresses. I need one for you, me, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash." At this, Rarity's eyes widened. "Are.. Are they alive?!" Her blue eyes brimmed with hope.

Unfortunately, she was dismissed with a rude wave of a hoof. "Shush, and get to work. I have a party to plan." Instantaneously, she sighed and her head drooped. Twilight was having a mood swing, not exactly a new thing.. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rarity. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you, especially since you've only just woken up!" Her eyes shimmered like she was ready to cry. "Oh, won't you please forgive me?"

She could have said no. Rarity could deny her apology. But, somehow, even after all that happened since Twilight brought her here.. She couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to deny Twilight of forgiveness, remembering the pony she had once been.. With a long sigh, she looked away, her ears lowering as she rubbed her sore hoof. "Yes, Twilight, I.. I forgive you." She mumbled in her accent. The alicorn brightened at her words. "Oh, thank you Rarity! I'd best be off!" She said, restarting and sealing the music box. Her friend gave her a strongly forced smile as the lavender pony left the room, also locking the door. Rarity sighed once more as dressmaking materials appeared all around her. "Well, time to get to work, I suppose." She mumbled, getting to work.

Now outside Rarity's room, Twilight brought a forehoof to her chin. "Hmm.. Who should I bring out next?" She wondered aloud, just before her eyes wandered to the next door. She smirked. "Ah, yes. Perfect."


End file.
